1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to screen assemblies for vibratory separators; to methods for making them; and, in certain aspect to screen assemblies for use in shale shakers for treating drilling fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of screens and screen assemblies for use in vibratory separators and shale shakers and methods for making screen assemblies.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for a screen assembly with screening material mountable on a separator or shaker with an upwardly-projecting mounting structure. There has long been a need for a screen assembly which has mounting structure that securely holds screening material. There has long been a need recognized by the present inventors for such screen assemblies with effective edge seals along screen assembly edges that interface with interior portions of a basket or screen holding structure.